


Movie Marathon

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel get ready to watch the new Avengers movie. The problem -- Cas hasn't seen the previous 21 movies.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Movie Marathon





	Movie Marathon

Dean settled on the couch next to Castiel on Friday night, placing a big bowl of hot buttered popcorn and a bucket of ice and beer bottles on the coffee table in front of them. Castiel was reading a book with his feet up on the coffee table. He looked quizzically at Dean, "Are we going to watch something?"

"I talked about this with you yesterday morning," Dean responded.

Castiel's eyebrow raised, "Before I had my coffee?"

"I was leaving for work. I couldn't wait until you infused your morning dose of caffeine," Dean groused.

"I am physically incapable of hearing you until I drink at least one cup of coffee. But it's all right. I'll watch the movie."

"You've never seen the Marvel series. So, we are going to start at the first one."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "You and Charlie are going to be the death of me. She made me watch all the Star Wars and the Matrix movies a few years ago. Badgered me into submission. That's not the way I like to submit."

"Your life is better for it, Cas. So, we'll start out with the first Iron Man movie."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, "How many Iron Man movies are there?"

"Three."

"Three's not too bad," Castiel nodded, reassured.

"That's just the Iron Man movies. There are also three Thor movies, three Captain America movies, a Hulk movie that no one bothers to watch, three Avengers movies, two Guardians of the Galaxy movies, two Antman movies, and…"

"A partridge in a pear tree," Castiel sang. "Seriously, Dean, we have to watch all of those?"

"Yeah, a new one is coming out and the end of the month."

"Can't we just watch that one?"

Dean shook his head, "No, you won't understand any of it. That's like the end of a long story."

"I predict that the superheroes save the world, maybe lose a person or two, and then vow to continue to fight in those people's memory," Castiel responded.

"Actually, half the characters are dead at the beginning of the movie. I think they'll get better, but I'm not sure. At least some of them will."

"What is the name of the movie?"

"Avengers: End Game. It's coming out next week."

"End Game? So, could they maybe blow up the universe and everybody dies? If it's the end and all?"

Dean shook his head, "No, there are movies coming out after End Game that features some of its characters. So, they can't completely destroy the world."

Castiel stared at him with a tilted head, "How can it be the End Game if there are movies after it and half the characters are dead at the beginning of it?"

"It's complicated."

"How many films?"

"Twenty-one."

Castiel sighed, "Give me one good reason to watch the film."

"Chris Hemsworth."

Castiel rubbed his chin. "Go on?"

Dean added, "Chris Evans. Chris Pratt."

"That's a lot of Chris," Castiel responded. "I'm intrigued."

"Some shirtless scenes," Dean said with a slow smile.

"You think I'm so shallow that I'd watch twenty-one movies to see Chris Hemsworth's abs for a few minutes?"

"You aren't?"

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Maybe. Sweeten the pot?"

"Sebastion Stan. Benedict Cumberbatch. Tom Hiddleston. Robert Downey Jr."

"You had me at Chris Hemsworth. Who am I kidding?" Castiel said. "How many movies until he's shirtless?"

"Two. Three if we watch that Incredible Hulk movie that nobody watches."

"I'm in. Let's do this," Castiel pulled one of the beers out of the bucket and opened it. Dean started the movie. Castiel glanced at him, "Dean, you realize that if we have to watch twenty-one movies at roughly two and a half hours each, we will not be going to work on Monday, and we're going to need more beer."

"Bought a case. It's in the fridge."

"Pizza?"

Dean smiled, "I have the pizza man on speed dial."

I'm kinda partial to that pizza man."

"I know. Cas, watch the movie."

Castiel sighed. He leaned against Dean and put his head on his shoulder. Dean cautiously wrapped an arm around him, and Castiel snuggled in more. Castiel said, "The things I'll do for you."

"I'm adorable."

"Yes, yes, you are," Castiel mumbled.

After twenty minutes into the movie, Dean realized Castiel was asleep, relaxed against him. He was tempted to wake him up but then sighed. He'd wake him up when Chris Hemsworth was Thor.


End file.
